The Red Rose
by Yuuki Yamashita
Summary: Sudah banyak permata yang telah di curi Kaito Kid, namun sayang itu bukan pandora yang ia cari... Stok permata yang dicuri Kaito Kid telah habis dan ia pun harus mencari incaran yang lain... Jatuhlah pilihan Kaito Kid keRed Rose telah memukau dirinya... Sayangnya, permata itu berlokasi di Osaka...! Gimana ya kalau Kaito Kid mencuri permata di Osaka dan bertemu Heiji Hattori?


CHAPTER I : PIKIRAN PENCURI DAN DETEKTIF

Mawar merah tak berduri yang berkilauan

Aku akan datang untuk mengincarnya,

Sabtu ini, 09.08 pm

Kaito Kid

"Jadi, inikah surat yang dikirim Kaito Kid?" Kepala Kepolisian Osaka, Tuan Hattori tampak mengamati secarik kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Pria yang duduk didepannya hanya menggangguk pelan, "Kapan surat ini dikirim, Tuan Moriyama?" lanjut Tuan Hattori yang masih sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas tadi.

Pria yang bernama Tabane Moriyama itu menjawab, "Entah tepatnya kapan, tapi pagi tadi saat Sanae memeriksa kotak surat, ia menemukan surat itu di dalam amplop. Benar kan, Sanae?" Tuan Kitaro Moriyama menoleh ke arah wanita dengan celemek di pinggang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang pembantu yang dikenal dengan nama Sanae Fujiwara mengangguk lemah.

Tuan Hattori meletakkan kertas tadi di meja dan menyesap pelan teh yang dihidangkan untukknya, ia bertanya lagi, "Tak adakah petunjuk yang lain. Mmm, misalnya alamat pengirim atau identitas mungkin?"

"Kurasa tidak pak," Pria yang duduk disampingnya ikut bersuara juga "Biasanya Kid melancarkan aksinya dengan hati-hati" ujar pria yang duduk di samping Tuan Hattori yang tak lain petugas polisi juga. "Begitulah, yang saya lihat di berita,"

"Hmm, Begitu ya," tuan Hattori tampak berfikir, "Kurihara..." panggilnya pada pria berseragam polisi yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang kemudian menyahut tegas,

"Ya pak..."

"Bisakah kau periksa amplop dan surat ini untuk dicek sidik jarinya"

"Siap pak..."

"Lalu mana _red rose_ yang hendak dicurinya?"

Tabane Moriyama mengeluarkan kotak hitam dan dibukanya kotak itu. Berkilaulah _red rose_ yang akan dicuri oleh Kid.

"Benar-benar mengagumkan…" Ujar tuan Hattori seraya hendak memegang mutiara merah itu. Dengan secepat kilat Tanabe Moriyama menjauhkan kotak hitam itu dari tuan Hattori, "Maaf tuan, anda tak boleh memegang _red rose_ dengan tangan kosong" tolaknya halus

Tuan Hattori tampak mengerti, "Baiklah, maafkan kelancangan saya…" ia berujar lagi, "Bolehkah kami membawanya untuk menjaganya dari Kaito Kid, kami akan mempertaruhkan nama kepolisian Osaka untuk menjaga _red rose_ dari tangan Kaito Kid…"

"Boleh, tuan… asalkan saya ikut dalam penjagaan ini. Bukan berarti saya tak mempercayai kepolisian, tidak… Saya hanya khawatir…"

Tuan Hattori menyetujui pendapat Tabane Moriyama.

"Lalu bagaimana tuan kita harus menghadapi Kaito Kid?"

"Hhmm..." sang kepala kepolisian daerah Osaka itu bergumam pelan, "Ini sebenarnya bukanlah kasus yang rumit, tapi mengingat kita tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, sebaiknya kita harus mengundangnya dari Tokyo"

"Baiklah tuan, seperti rencana awal, saya akan segera menghubungi Nakamori-keibu..." setelah memberi penghormatan kecil, polisi berpangkat rendah itu berlari menjauh dengan telepon digenggamannya.

"Inspektur Akahira, bawa _red rose_ dan persiapkan semuanya..." tuan Hattori-pun memberi perintah pada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya"

"Siap pak..." jawabnya lantang.

"_Achooow…"_

Heiji mendelik kesal setelah secara reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hoi, hoi… kau bisa terserang flu rupanya?" Ejek detektif dari barat itu kepada suara di seberang telepon, si rival kuatnya. Siapa lagi kalau tidak detektif dari timur, Shinichi Kudo.

"_Kekeke… Detektif itu juga manusia…"_

"Setidaknya aku tetap sehat bugar, berarti aku tak bodoh sepertimu yang terserang virus ringan seperti itu, " Heiji mengangkat dagunya, memperlihatkan kelebihan dari detektif Tokyo itu, "Makanya, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu termakan kasus terus…"

"_Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti istriku begi…"_

"_Conan-kun, apakah obatnya sudah diminum?"_ Di seberang terdengar suara perempuan yang tak asing di telinganya, Ran Mouri.

"_Iya ran-neechan…"_ Suara kekanak-kanakan yang didengar Heiji membuatnya tertawa pelan,

"Waah, enak sekali ya? Saat sakit kau perhatikan oleh neechan-mu dan pasti lebih dimanja kan? Apa yang ia lakukan untukmu? Menyuapimu makan? Menunggumui saat tidur? Atau memandikanmu juga?" Bisa ditebak Heiji bahwa lawan bicaranya itu tertampak semburat merah di pipinya.

"_Kk-kau ini bicara apa sih?"_ Suara itu tergagap

Heiji beralih topik, "Aah, sayang sekali, seharusnya kau ke sini agar kita bisa bertanding…"

"_Soal Kaito Kid, eh…?"_

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya… Yah, Sabtu ini rencananya ia mencuri _red rose_, aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu disini…"

"_Conan-kun cepatlah istirahat…"_

"_Ia, ran-neechan…"_

"_Nah, kau dengar sendirikan? Dengan penyakitku ini, Ran pasti tak memperbolehkanku… Aachoow…" _diseberang sana terdengar suara bersin lagi, _"Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar menginginkanku disini untuk bertanding? Kau takut kalah dariku kan?"_

"Haah, siapa bialang aku takut kalah darimu?" Heiji berteriak untuk menyanggah

Hening

"Hoi, Kudo…"

"_Hhmm…"_

"Seperti… seperti apa Kaito Kid itu?" Patah kata itu terucap begitu saja oleh Heiji. Akhir-akhir ini, ia benar-benar memikirkan sosok pencuri yang akan berkunjung ke tanah kelahirannya itu. Ini memang pertama kalinya, untuk Osaka dan untuk dirinya juga. Tak seperti kasus yang ia tangani sebelumnya, yang selalu bisa ia hadapi. Kaito Kid yang─meskipun─namanya begitu membahana di Osaka, tapi masih asing di pikiran Detektif muda Osaka ini.

Dari seberang terdengar hembusan nafas pelan, _"Ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki semua kemungkinan…__dan benar-benar mengasah analisismu__"_ Si pemilik suara berdeham pelan, _"Hei, jangan katakan kau takut padanya, eh?"_

"Hanya bingung… bingung untuk mengambil keputusan seperti apa. Tapi, setelah mendengar pendapatmu... err…" Heiji menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Sedikit membantu…" ─dan iapun telah mendapat penggambaran karenanya.

Ekoda

Sabtu, 07.05

Pagi yang biasanya didominasi dengan kesunyian, Stasiun Ekoda tak benar-benar terlihat sepi, beberapa orang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Yaah, semua orang telah memasuki kereta express yang hinggap di sana yang akan bersiap meluncur ke tujuan berikutnya.

_"Kereta akan berangkat sebentar lagi, untuk penumpang silahkan segera memasuki kereta…"_

Suara yang baru saja bergaum di atmoser sekitar stasiun, tidak membawa dampak apapun. Tetap sunyi…

Kecuali di luar Stasiun Ekoda…

Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari speaker, derap kaki kedua insan itu terdengar dipercepat senada dengan nafas mereka yang memburu. Yang satu mencari celah di depan dan menggandeng seseorang yang mengikutinya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Mereka mempercepat langkah menuju ke palang muka stasiun, bergegas menuruni tangga, menerobos pintu pengecekan karcis dan menggubris teriakan satpam yang menegur mereka. Fokus mata mereka cuma satu! Pintu kereta yang akan ditutup beberapa detik lagi…

_Tiga…_

Tak kurang dari 5 meter mereka akan menembus pintu kereta

_Dua…_

Dua meter lagi… Si pencari celah siap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang melompat diikuti dengan yang digandeng.

_Satu… Hup…!_

Pintu kereta sukses tertutup seluruhnya, begitu juga mereka yang berhasil memasuki kereta tepat waktu.

Seseorang yang memasuki pintu terakhir kali tepat sebelum pintu tertutup─yang tak lain yaitu seseorang yang digandeng itu bernafas lega. Ia menyentuh dada bidangnya yang tampak naik-turun mengumpulkan oksigen disekitarnya. Diliriknya gsdis yang menggandengnya tadi, ia sebenarnya tampak kelelahan. Tapi justru tak terlihat karena aura hitam menyelubungi dirinya. Jadi…

"Ba… ba… KAITOOOO….!" Suara nyaring gadis itu memekikan seisi gerbong stasiun, dan membuat dirinya cukup─terlalu─mencolok untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Tampaklah gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan kesalnya.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU BANGUN KESIANGAN DAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK BERSIAP-SIAP… DAN GARA-GARA KAU, KAITO BODOH YANG HAMPIR MENYEBABKAN KITA KETINGGALAN SATU-SATUNYA KERETA YANG BISA MENGANTAR KITA KE OSAKA TEPAT WAKTU… APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU, BAKAITOOO…."

Sring…

Atmosfer sekitar benar-benar sunyi, seakan membisu ketakutan setelah mendengar uneg-uneg gadis berambut cokelat itu. Tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk tajam ke arah Kaito Kuroba justru dibalas dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia menatap Aoko Nakamori dengan tatapan meragukan. Sepertinya gadis itu belum sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata yang ada di gerbong itu melihat ke arahnya.

Salah, lebih tepatnya SEMUA pasang mata yang ada di gerbong itu melihat ke arahnya.

Aoko Nakamori yang baru paham dengan 'arti tatapan Kaito' mengedarkan bola mata ke segala penjuru. Melihat semua orang yang menatapnya, ada yang menatapnya dengan aura kejengkelan, ada yang menyiratkan keheranan, dan tak sedikit pula yang memandang 'kejadian pagi yang memekikkan' itu dengan tawa diam-diam.

Dan setelah sekian lama, ia sadar, Aoko Nakamori telah berbuat kesalahan.

"Aaahh…sumimasen… sumimasen…" Segeralah ia berputar sambil membungkuk ke arah orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Orang-orang segera memasang tampang tak perduli terhadapnya, tapi ada juga yang mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang telah dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

"Maafkan lah orang ini… maafkan lah orang ini ya…" Kaito Kuroba-pun menunduk sedikit sambil menuding ke arah Aoko dan membuat gadis itu seperti tersangka utama. Aoko melirik ke arah Kaito dengan tajam. Bisa-bisanya ia berbuat seperti itu yang padahal penyebab dari permasalahan itu adalah DIRINYA.

Kaito hanya memasang tampang _innocent_-nya, seperti biasa.

Aoko menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali dan ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya itu tanpa bersuara. Ia tak ingin dirinya malu lagi karena si _baka_ itu. Ia sibuk mencari bangku kosong untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kaito segera menyusulnya dan berbisik kepadanya, "Maaf ya…" Aoko melirik Kaito sekilas, tampang _innocent_-nya terpampang disana. Begitulah Kaito, lucu rasanya jika ia tak membuat masalah dengan Aoko, dan Aoko memakluminya.

"Lupakanlah…" Aoko malas bertutur kata lebih banyak lagi.

Kaito hanya bisa ikutan membisu. Sebenarnya tadi itu, ia tak bangun kesiangan, ia hanya terlalu repot menyiapkan semua peralatan yang digunakannya di Osaka nanti. Tas punggungnya-pun terisi penuh dengan perlengkapan pertunjukannya nanti, bahkan ada beberapa yang tak muat di tasnya sehingga ia harus mengirimnya ke pos kilat. Tapi tak mungkin kan, ia mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada putri semata wayang Inspektur Nakamori itu?

Berbulan-bulan lamanya Kaito, lebih tepatnya Kaito Kid mengincar permata yang ada di seluruh penjuru Tokyo yang justru bukanlah permata pandora yang ia cari. Dan setelah ia tak punya keputusan lain, ia harus bermigrasi ke tempat lain, untuk berburu permata yang mungkin adalah pandora. Dan pilihannya jatuh ke Osaka, ke _red rose _yang menjadi harapannya.

Mata Kaito tak pernah beralih dari gadis yang sebal karenanya. Ia memandang lekat Aoko. Ada setumpuk penyesalan tersirat setelah ia memandang gadis itu. Ia terlalu banyak menyakitinya, ia tahu itu. Tapi, pilihan itu menyudutkan dirinya, ia harus tetap mencari pandora penyebab ayahnya terbunuh, meskipun itu, membuatnya gadis itu tersakiti.

Mata sendu Kaito-pun seolah berbicara kepada gadis itu, _Maafkan aku, Aoko…_

Aoko sekilas melirik Kaito dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'. Tetapi Kaito hanya menggeleng pelan ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba headset yang telah dipasangnya mengeluarkan suara, beberapa suara yang memberikannya petunjuk yang mempermudahnya ke incarannya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil di salah satu sudut bibirnya sebagai keyakinan dirinya bahwa ia, Kaito Kid bisa mendapatkan_ red rose_ yang diincarnya.

~~Cuap-cuap Author…

Minna-san, perkenalkan aku Yuuki Yamashita. Ini masih fanfic pertamaku loh, jadi gomen-ne kalau banyak SEKALI kata-kata yang nggak mengenakkan… (Oke, thor kita maafin…)

Langsung aja, pertamanya aku bingung mau nulis gimana, eh… malah tumbuh tuh ide yang nggak jelas kayak ini… yaudah, aku tulis aja semampuku… gomen-ne… (Iya, thor kita maafin kok…)

Bahasanya pun mungkin juga nggak karuan, nggak berpengalaman sih… gomen-ne… (Iya iya thor, kebanyakan minta maaf lo…)

Oke deh, kalau begitu ditunggu banget loh review-nya… bisa berupa saran, atau kritikan juga boleh, soalnya author masih bingung, gimana nglanjutin fanfic ini? (Kita udah tau kok, thor…)

Sebenarnya author disini pengen ada unsur pairing-nya gitu? Gimana menurut kalian?

Review ya? Ditunggu… ^^

Tuing, tuing…

Ran Mouri, gadis yang baru saja mengantar makanan untuk Conan, segera menyambar ponsel yang ada di meja ruang tamu. Dahi gadis itu tampak berkerut keheranan setelah menatap layar ponselnya, Video call dari Sonoko Suzuki?

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa Sonoko…?" ia melihat sahabatnya itu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Sonoko bersorak ria, "Ran, coba tebak dimana aku sekarang…?"

Setelah perkiraan yang dilontarkannya salah semua, Ran menggeleng pasrah, "Kamu ada di mana?"

Wajah Sonoko yang sebelumnya ter-_zoom_ lalu berangsur mengecil, memperlihatkan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ran langsung berseru karena ia hafal di mana tempat yang dimaksudkan Sonoko,

"Osaka…?"

To be Continued


End file.
